Similar Inside, Different Outside
by MTQK
Summary: Sakura is a nothing, a complete nerd compared to Sasuke and Karin. They treated her like garbage and so she ran away from the pain. But Sakura Haruno is a girl who has a chance to change and seek revenge.
1. Status Shouldn't Matter

There is inappropriate language use in this

*Don't be gay and troll

* Naruto and Co. does not belong to me

Love it? Hate it? Whatever, just enjoy ;D

Status Shouldn't Matter  
>Chapter 1<p>

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 17

Classification: Nerd

Appearance Details: Bubblegum pink hair (LEGIT!) always in a messy bun, **Thick**, round glasses, Clothes that no one, **NO ONE** would wear (example: grandma sewn sweater (yucky green colour) with a massive unicorn sewn in the middle and long tacky pants (with an unknown stain on one side).

Likes: Books, Music, Staying out of trouble, Sasuke (Minor Crush, not like Karin (Obsessed Freak))

Dislikes: KARIN & co.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 17

Classification: Hottie, Loved by everyone

Appearance Details: Black, chicken ass hair, black onyx eyes, a smile that melts hearts, Hot Bod, Good Clothes

Likes: Tomatoes, other than that, nothing in particular.

Dislikes: When Naruto is being a pain in the ass, His brother, Itachi and when Karin grabs him from out of nowhere.

Currently dating Karin

Name: Karin

Age: 17

Classification: BITCH

Appearance Details: Flaming red hair with choppy ends, dark redish eyes (eyes that intimidate and scare the CRAP outta people), Black rimmed glasses, revealing clothes

Likes: Sasuke Uchiha, Attention

Dislikes: Sakura Haruno, fan girls of sasuke, anyone under her status.

Currently dating Sasuke

_**At School**_

It's Valentines Day and Sakura was standing near her locker holding a heart-shaped box filled with chocolates that she made.

"_I hope Sasuke will like these..."_

Sakura blushed at the thought _"Kyaaa!, yeah right, why would he even accept chocolates from someone like me in the first place." -sigh-_

The thought of THE Sasuke Uchiha rejecting her chocolates in front of everyone made Sakura lose the will to give it to him.

"_Well, off to the bin you go -sigh- what a waste-_ Sakura attempts to throw the small chocolate box into the bin near her but missed and it ended up hitting the ground and continued to roll until it stopped at Karin's feet.

Karin picks the box up and looks up at Sakura with a smirk.

"If it isn't the little fucking nerd Sakura" she said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure the person who are meant to get these wouldn't even want to fucking see you in the same room as them, let alone wanting you to personally give it to them."

"G-give it back, K-karin, p-please" Sakura said just loud enough to be heard.

Sakura looks at the box Karin is holding, fearing that karin would show everyone.

"Umm, how about... NO" Karin replied back in a mocking voice.

Karin looks at the box and sees who its for. _-To Uchiha Sasuke-_

She then gazes at Sakura with murderous intent.

"BITCH THINKS SHE CAN GO FOR MY GUY!" Karin shouts at Sakura

Sakura runs up and trys to snatch the box away "PLEASE, GIVE IT BAACK !" sakura screams with tears swelling in her eyes.

Karin pushes Sakura to make her fall to the ground. "well bitch, you thought wrong." Karin says in a deep threatening voice. She then runs down the hall way to find Sasuke, whilst still holding the box.

"_Oh crap, she's gonna show it to him"_ After realising this, Sakura gets up and runs after Karin.

"Sasuke ! That BITCH OF A NERD IS IN LUURRVE WITH YOUU !" Karin shouted and flashed an evil smirk at Sakura.

Sasuke turned to look at Karin just when Sakura caught up and stopped in her tracks just a few metres away from them.

"N-no, I'M N-N-OT !" Sakura said quickly, "Pl-lease, give it back, Karin" Sakura reached out her hands hoping Karin would actually get over her-self and be nice for once.

"ohmigod, hahaha, look at her everyone, SHE'S CRYING LIKE A BABY!" Karin snickered and everyone else around who were watching the whole time laughed also.

Sakura just stands there too embarrassed to do or say anything.

Sasuke then takes the petite box from Karin's hands and looks at it. "Heh." Sasuke smirked.

Fan girls from the crowd around glared at Sakura. "Look at her, like sasuke would even accept anything from her."

"The nerd has finally gone fuckin' loopy if she thinks sasuke ACTUALLY likes her!"

Voices started erupting from the crowd getting louder and louder. "DOWN WITH THE NERD!" "DOWN WITH THE NERD"

"N-n-no, l-leave me alone," Sakura cries.

Karin smirks with her arms around sasuke's neck. _"life's a bitch, little sakura."_

Sakura looks at everyone around her and stops to look at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke noticed her looking at him with red blotchy eyes. Deep down sasuke knew this was wrong and felt sympathy for her but he ignored those feelings and just looked away ignoring Sakura's gaze.

Sakura noticed this and fled with more tears streaming down her red cheeks.

"Yeah! You RUN BITCH !" Karin shouted after her "Down with the nerd, right people?" She said with a devilish laugh.

"Enough Karin" Sasuke stared daggers at her. "Let's go already, and everyone else , move it." he stared at the crowd.

Everyone immediately started separating. Sasuke started walking back to class leaving Karin behind. "Ohh, wait for my sasuke-kun!" Karin ran to catch up with Sasuke.

_'Sakura..."_ Sasuke starts feeling regret rising up from the pit of his stomach.


	2. No More, Please?

*I do not own Naruto & co.

Love it? Hate it? Whatever, just enjoy ;D

No More, Please

Chapter 2

"_Screw highschool, screw valentine's day, screw karin, screw EVERYTHING!" _Sakura thought with tears still hitting the floor.

She continued to run until she came to a stop in front of the janitors closet. Sakura stepped in and closed the door behind her, then leaned against the door from inside. She closed her eyes and a single tear slid down her puffy cheek.

-FlashBack-

-In a local park underneath a big oak tree-

"Friends forever ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with a goofy grin. "You included too Sasuke" Naruto showed Sasuke the thumbs up and still grinning.

"Hn, B-a-k-a" Sasuke smirked and flicked Naruto in the forehead.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BASTARD !" Naruto shouted while rubbing his forehead.

Sasuke just ignored and walked off to see what Sakura was doing. He stopped behind sakura who was crouching down near the oak tree.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Curiously, he looked over her shoulder and saw that she was drawing something in the dirt.

"Look Sasuke, do you like it?" Sakura asked after doing the finishing touches on her drawing.

Sasuke moved closer while Sakura moved to the side to let him see. There in the dirt was a picture of the three of them, all holding hands and smiling.

"It's great, like the idiot said, friends forever ne, Sakura-chan? Sasuke impersonated Naruto's voice and his goofy grin.

Sakura laughed and gave Sasuke a sweet smile showing her dimples. Sasuke blushed slightly and gazed away.

"Who are you calling an idiot" Naruto asked in a low angry voice while creeping up from behind.

"Hn, obviously you, I mean I don't see any other idiots around here, do you? Sasuke shot back.

"Whyy you bastarrd" Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back.

The two continued on glaring at eachother when Sakura suggested an idea.

"I've got an idea guys, why don't we all carve our names into this oak tree as.. hmm.. OH, as a symbol of our friendship and then in about 3 years we'll come back to this tree together," Sakura beamed.

And so they carved their names into the oak tree with the names side by side.

Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Sasuke Uchiha

"Always side by side just like those engraved names" Naruto grinned

"Hn" Sasuke replied with his hands in his pockets

"_Friends Forever no matter what" _Sakura thought happily to herself.

-End of FlashBack-

Tears were swelling up again, Sakura slid down the door slowly dropping to the floor

"_What happened over those 3 years?" _Sakura silently thought to her self and hid her face with her fringe. One single glass like tear fell once again shattering her memories.

The end of school bell started to ring and kids were streaming out of the school gates. Sasuke, Karin and a group of other friends were standing outside near the gates chatting.

Sasuke just stood there with his bag over his shoulder and his other hand in his pocket while Karin is clinging onto his arm. " Can't wait till we have our formal end of next year" Karin's friend, Amy squealed all excited. "I know! We're gonna look so good, too good that everyone else will just be trash next to us." Bethany, another friend of Karin's snickered. "Oh please bitches, when I strike up at formal, i'm gonna be so hot that everyone's gonna be invisible next to me! Smirked Karin. Amy and Bethany were silent for a minute and looked at eachother. "Am I right, girls?" said Karin in a threatening voice. "RIGHT!" both of them replied immediately.

"_Losers.."_ Karin thought.

"And of course, My Sasuke is gonna take me, aren't you Sasuke-kun?" Karin looked up at Sasuke only to realize he was gazing in another direction.

Karin turned her head to see what he was looking at and she saw Sakura walking home in the opposite direction away from them.

"_THAT little whore again.. taking away MY sasuke's gaze from me, she'll pay.."_ Karin glared daggers towards Sakura.

"Me and the girls will be going now" Karin said to Sasuke.

Sasuke tuned back in and he looked surprised that Karin was actually leaving him first for a moment and then went back to normal. "Hn, sure." Sasuke started walking back home in the opposite direction.

Karin stood there and waved until Sasuke was out of site. "Ok girls, We're gonna teach that nerd a lesson she'll never forget" Karin said in a foul way. "Amy when I say now, you cover her head with this bag" Amy took the brown sack from Karin and nodded back in reply. "And after that, we get down to business, and i'm sure you guys know what that means." Bethany flashed an evil grin and picked up a metal rod that she found on the ground. Karin grinned back with grievous look in her eyes. They then went to follow and catch up to Sakura.

Sakura continued her walk back home when her luck ran out again and all her book fell out of her bag. "Great, could my day get any worse?" Sakura bent down to pick up her books not realising people were right behind her.

"NOW!" Karin ordered Amy.

Sakura spun around to see who it was but was too late as a brown sack covered her head.

"Get off! Who's there !" Sakura angrily struggled to be free of Amy's hands which were holding one of Sakura's arms and her head.

Before Sakura could or do anything else, a huge blow went to her stomach causing her to drop to her knees in pain.

"ooowwhhhh" Sakura groaned in pain.

"ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT BITCH!" Karin spat out at her.

"K-Ka-Kari" but before she could finsh saying Karin's name out another blow hit her but on the back this time.

Amy let go of Sakura's arm, Sakura spurted out blood and fell to the ground on her hands.

"Girls, Let's get out of here!" Karin shouted and so all three of them ran off leaving Sakura groaning in pain.

The sack fell off Sakura's head as she tried to push herself back up, but she didn't have any strength left and just fell face-flat on the ground unconscious.


End file.
